Entre hermanos
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Tras una conversación con su mejor amiga, Lily pronto se ve envuelta en cierto asunto con sus hermanos mayores.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes con propiedad de J K Rowling**

* * *

 **Segunda parte de _La fantasía de Lily._**

* * *

Dedicado a **JessyRiddleFriki-Black.**

* * *

 **Advertencias: Lemon, slash, femslash (mencionado), incesto, BDSM (ligero) y trío.**

 **Parining: James S./Lily L./Albus S.**

* * *

—¿Qué?

La exclamación de Lily suena más fuerte de lo que ella se pensaba. Helen, su mejor amiga, mira nerviosamente en dirección a su casa esperando que en cualquier momento saliese su madre alertada por los gritos de su amiga.

—Baja la voz, Lily —le pidió Helen con cierto nerviosismo—. Tampoco es para tanto lo que te he dicho...

—¿Qué no es para tanto? —repitió Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Claro, tienes razón. Es muy normal que tu mejor amiga te invite a la piscina de su casa y de golpe te suelte si te has montado alguna vez un trío. Lo típico.

—Quizás no haya sido la mejor manera de bordar esa pregunta...

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Lily con sarcasmo.

—Ya. Ya... Pero ¿has hecho alguna vez un trío? —le preguntó Helen, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Lily también sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—¡No! —exclamó rápidamente. Quizás demasiado rápido, ya que Helen le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—. De verdad que nunca he participado en un trío. Espera... ¿tú has participado en alguno, Helen?

—No. Solo es que ayer estaba viendo una película y en un momento dado las protagonistas, dos amigas, le proponen a un chico participar en un trío con ellas dos —se apresuró a explicar Helen—. Y yo me puse a pensar como sería un trío con dos chicas y un chico porque... nosotras...

—Ya hemos follado —interrumpió Lily. Helen le dirigió una mirada molesta.

—¡No lo digas así!

Lily rodó los ojos. Era cierto que ellas dos habían tenido relaciones sexuales en el pasado. En concreto el día antes de su graduación de Hogwarts, haría ya casi un año. No es que se gustasen ni nada de eso. Simplemente habían querido celebrar su graduación de una forma especial.

—Así que te pusiste a pensar y llegaste a la conclusión de que querías hacer un trío conmigo y otro chico, ¿no? —señaló Lily.

—Más o menos —reconoció Helen—. ¿Te molesta?

—Sinceramente no —respondió Lily—. Me ha sorprendido, no lo niego. Pero solo eso.

—Me alegro de que no te moleste —dijo Helen—. Y ¿bueno...

—Espera —interrumpió Lily—, dije que no me molestaba, no que estuviese dispuesta ha hacerlo. Déjame que lo piense y te digo que me parece la idea.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Helen.

* * *

Los siguientes días Lily estuvo pensando en lo dicho por Helen. No iba a negar que la idea le llamaba la atención, pero nunca había pensado en hacer algo parecido. Varias veces se sintió tentada de llamar a su amiga y acceder, pero cuando ya tenía el teléfono móvil en sus manos para llamarla, algo la detenía y al final simplemente acababa encerrada en su cuarto, tumbada en su cama y con el aparato en sus manos.

Fue en uno de esos momentos que Lily sintió como alguien la cogía en brazos y le daba un gran, y húmedo, beso en la mejilla.

—¡James! —gritó Lily, separándose de su hermano y limpiándose la mejilla del rastro de saliva de él.

James simplemente sonrió con inocencia y al final Lily simplemente tuvo que devolvérsela. Hacía ya casi un año desde que James se había mudado de la casa a un pequeño apartamento cerca de la parte este de Londres y Lily lo veía bastante poco. Solo cuando venía a comer y para otros temas... algo más privados.

Así que por supuesto la chica no podía enfadarse mucho con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jimmy? —le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

—Solamente he venido ha haceros una visita a mis encantadores hermanos —respondió James con inocencia—. Además de que me he enterado que papá y mamá volverán esta noche ha aquel lugar. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

Lily volvió a sonreír, aunque esa vez su sonrisa era más lujuriosa.

—Iré preparando la cámara para esta noche.

* * *

—¡Esperad a que empiece a grabar! —exclamó Lily, viendo como sus hermanos ya habían empezado a besarse sobre la cama de sus padres y a quitarse la ropa. Viendo que no le hacían caso la pelirroja rodó los ojos, terminó de ajustar el trípode antes de sentarse en la vieja butaca que había en aquel dormitorio dispuesta a disfrutar del espectáculo incestuoso que James y Albus estaban a punto de realizar.

Albus gimió mientras su ropa interior era quitada de manera brusca.

—Ja... James —jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de su hermano recorría su miembro para después deslizarse por su abdomen hasta alcanzar su boca.

Cuando sintió los labios de James sobre los suyos, alargó sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de James, enterrando sus dedos en la mata de cabello castaño oscuro de su hermano. Ambos se separaron con un jadeo.

—Abajo —ordenó James.

Albus asintió y bajó su cabeza hasta quedar enfrente del miembro erecto de James. Mirando a los ojos de su hermano, Albus rodeó con su boca el aparato de su hermano, usando su lengua para lamer y rodear el tronco mientras succionaba enviando olas de placer a James. En un momento dado, James tomó la cabeza de su hermano y empezó a marcar un ritmo más rápido y agresivo que el que llevaba Albus. Éste simplemente dejó que James marcase el ritmo, mientras seguía usando su lengua y su mano izquierda jugueteaba con los testículos de James y su mano derecha estaba envuelta en su propia erección, masturbándose lentamente.

—Voy a acabar, Albus —gruñó James de repente. Albus cesó su movimiento y al poco sintió como un líquido cálido y espeso inundaba su boca.

Albus se apresuró a tragar y, subiendo su cuerpo, acercó su rostro al de James besándolo de nuevo. La lengua de ambos se encontraron en una batalla desenfrenada antes de que James empujase a Albus sobre el colchón. Éste sintió como sus manos y sus pies eran encadenados entre ellos y su hermano le colocaba una pelota de goma alrededor de la boca impidiéndole hablar o emitir algún tipo de sonido.

Su espalda se tensó cuando James estrelló una mano sobre su nalga derecha y la pelota impidió que Albus soltase su gemido.

—¿Te gusta, Albie? —le preguntó James con suavidad. Albus, como no podía emitir ningún sonido, asintió. Una nueva nalgada le llegó, haciendo que arqueara de nuevo su espalda—. Responde a tus superiores cuando te hablen, Albie.

Albus dio un gemido ahogado y movió sus caderas, intentando sentir el miembro de James.

—¿Así que quieres que te folle, hermanito? ¿Quieres sentir como la polla de tu hermano mayor te parte en dos?

Albus asintió moviendo sus caderas más rápido. Entonces James le cogió por las caderas y, con un rápido movimiento, penetró a su hermano. Si no hubiese tenido la boca tapada seguramente Albus hubiese gemido. Pero como la tenía solamente pudo mover sus caderas intentando acompañar las embestidas de James. De vez en cuando sentía como su hermano le golpeaba las nalgas enviando más olas de placer hacia su cerebro. Su erección estaba hinchada y Albus quería que James le prestase algo de atención, pero éste no daba signos de verlo, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Con un rápido movimiento James tomó la polla de Albus con su mano y empezó a moverla arriba y abajo.

-¿Pe ...

Albus sintió que James apartaba su mano de su miembro. Se dispuso a girar su cabeza para saber que había ocurrido cuando sintió como algo cálido envolvía su erección.

* * *

Tras haber comprobado media docena de veces que la cámara estuviese grabando la escena correctamente, Lily se echó sobre el sillón. A decir verdad esa era la primera vez, desde que habían empezado a grabar aquellas escenas, que Lily no estaba pendiente de que quedara bien. Su mente estaba aún pensando en la posibilidad del trío que Helen le había propuesto una semana y media atrás.

Sacudió la cabeza, eliminando esos pensamientos. No era momento de pensar en eso. Ahora solamente tenía que disfrutar del espectáculo que había enfrente de ella. Sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía e inconscientemente deslizó un dedo sobre la tela que cubría su sexo. Se mordió el labio y, tras un momento de vacilación, se quitó la camiseta (anteriormente propiedad de James o de Albus) que usaba a modo de pijama y las bragas arrojando ambas cosas al suelo.

Se quedó paralizando, dudando. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de hacer algo así cuando estaban sus hermanos en aquella situación. Entonces vio como Albus le daba una mamada a James y la duda se disipo.

Lentamente Lily acercó su mano derecha a su sexo, rozando los labios exteriores lentamente. Su dedo indice se deslizó dentro de él y empezó un lento vaivén mientras su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris. Su mano izquierda amasaba su pecho izquierdo, jugueteando con el pezón. Inclinó brevemente su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un pequeño gemido mientras seguía masturbándose viendo a sus dos hermanos follando.

Contemplo como Albus se ponía a cuatro patas encima de la cama y James aprovechó para amordazarlo y esposarlo. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, lo penetró. Lily gimió más fuerte, aumentando la velocidad de su mano. Se llevó un par de dedos de la mano izquierda a la boca, los humedeció con su saliva y, lentamente, se los fue introduciendo por el ano. Primero uno, seguido del otro. Soltó un nuevo gemido, más alto que los anteriores. Nuevas sensaciones que no había probado antes envargaban su cuerpo.

Dirigió su mirada marrón verdosa a la escena gay que se desarrollaba enfrente suyo. Lily estaba convencida que si Albus no hubiese tenido la boca tapada, estaría gimiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Su vista se posó sobre el miembro de Albus, totalmente rojo e hinchado. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, viendo como James tomaba la polla de Albus con sus manos mientras seguía penetrándolo.

 _¿Cómo será tener dos pollas dentro a la vez?_ pensó Lily.

No es que fuese que Lily no había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre por ambos lados. Pero si que nunca las había tenido con dos hombres a la vez. Solamente había tenido un par de novios y solo con uno había llegado tan lejos. Pero ahora, enfrente de ella, tenía la oportunidad de probar como sería hacerlo con dos hombres.

Lily se mordió el labio y se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada. Sigilosamente se acercó a la cama y se subió en ella, abrazando por detrás a James y apoyando su pecho desnudo en la espalda del chico. Notó como James detenía el movimiento del brazo que estaba masturbando a Albus y giraba su cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿Pero...

Lily le cortó el resto de la pregunta besándolo en la boca. Fue un beso rápido. Lily se separó de él, le guiñó un ojo medio divertida y se acercó a Albus gateando hasta estar a la altura de su miembro viril. Sonriendo pícaramente, Lily envolvió sus labios alrededor de la erección de su hermano, empezando a succionar.

Podía notar como Albus se revolvía del placer mientras sentía la boca y lengua de Lily enrollándose alrededor de su pene. Notaba como el cuerpo de Albus se movía a causa de la embestidas de James, las cuáles habían aumentado de fuerza y velocidad al ver como Lily empezaba a darle una mamada a Albus.

Lily alargó su mano derecha hacia los testículos de James, apretándoselos.

—Li... ly... —gimió James justo antes de soltar un sonoro gruñido.

Lily notó como la polla de Albus se estremecía y, casi al segundo siguiente, notó como su boca y garganta eran rellenadas con un líquido espeso y cálido que tenía un sabor ligeramente dulzón. Lily se apartó tosiendo, notando como el semen de Albus descendía por su garganta.

—No está mal. Podríamos hacer caramelos de estos y venderlos —dijo Lily en broma.

Consiguió poner su cuerpo debajo del de Albus, tomó su miembro con sus manos y cuando sintió que aquel trozo de carne volvía a estar duro, levantó sus caderas y se penetró lentamente con él. Soltó un gemido sonoro y empezó a mover sus caderas. Aquella situación era bastante extraña para Lily. Estaba siendo penetrada por un hombre que, a su vez, estaba siendo penetrado analmente por otro hombre. Desde luego eso era algo que nunca se imaginó que viviría.

En cualquier caso, Lily no iba a quejarse. Movía sus caderas al compás de las embestidas de Albus a la vez que éste también sacudía sus caderas, tanto para penetrar a Lily como para sentir el pene de James enterrándose dentro de él. James soltó un nuevo gruñido, enviando un escalofrío a Albus. Después de eso, Lily sintió a James saliendo del interior de Albus y como algo caliente y espeso caía sobre su muslo. Al parecer James acababa de correrserse dentro de Albus.

El mayor de los Potter le quitó la mordaza y desató a Albus. Severus, al sentirse libre, tomó a Lily por las caderas, pegó sus labios al pezón derecho de su hermana (comenzando a morderlo) y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí!... No pares, Albie —gimió Lily.

James se colocó al lado de la chica, besando u cuello. Lily dejó ir otro sonoro gemido mientras sentía los labios de James deslizándose por sus hombros lentamente.

—Albus... —gruñó James.

—Lo sé —dijo Albus.

Lily no sabía de que hablaban, pero no tardó en averiguarlo. Dándo un quejido, Albus consiguió sentarse sobre la cama arrastrándo con él a Lily. Ésta dio un pequeño chillido a causa de la sorpresa antes de tranquilizarse. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Albus, empezando a cabalgarlo.

La lengua de James se delizó por las nalgas de la pelirroja, antes de introducirse por el ano de lla chica. Lily arqueó su espalda.

—Te encantan los culos, ¿verdad Jimmy?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Son mi perdición —respondió James, deslizándo su miembro dentro del culo de Lily—. Merlín, que estrecho. No me extraña que digan por Hogwarts que tu culo es uno de los mejores que han pasado por ahí. Está tan duro...

Lily sonrió, aunque le costó hacerlo. No era fácil teniendo dos pollas abriéndose paso dentro de ella. Sobre todo si esas pollas eran las de sus hermanos mayores. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta un orgasmo golpeó de llenó sus sentidos, empapando sus muslos porsus fluidos y, de paso, las piernas de Albus-

Ni James ni Albus detuvieron sus embestidas. Por delante. Por detrás. Por delante. Por detrás. Por delante. Por detrás... Tan pronto como una retrocedía la otra avanzaba hacia delante. Lily ya hacía tiempo que había perdido la facultad de poder estructurar frases de forma entendible. Ahora lo único que brotaba de sus labios y garganta eran gemidos, chillidos y gritos de placer.

Albus fue el primero en terminar. Lily sintió como su hermano se estremecía y el interior de su vagina se llenaba del semen del pelinegro. James tardó algo más que Albus en correrse. Pero al final él también disparó su descarga dentro del culo de Lily. Ésta tembló del placer antes de perder las fuerzas del todo y desplomarse a un lado de la cama, arrastrando con ella a James y a Albus.

Los tres se quedaron tumbados allí, sin hablar y sin moverse. Después de que pasasen un par de minutos, James y Albus salieron del interior de Lily, dando un pequeño suspiro.

—Esto ha sido genial —suspiró Lily, girando su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba. Su hermanos asintieron—. Quiero hacerlo alguna vez de nuevo.

—Claro.

—Definitivamente.

Las voces de James y Albus sonaron a cada lado de ella, también en un tono agotado. Lily sintió sus ojos cerrarse. Sacudió su cabeza, obligándose a desperazarse. Aún tenía que hacer una última cosa.

Gateando, salió de la cama y se acercó a la cámara de vídeo, apagándola. Después de eso regreso a la cama y se acostó entre sus hermanos.

—Os amo, chicos. A ambos —murmuró Lily antes de dormirse.

* * *

Lily despertó de repente. Su cerebro tardó unos segundos en registrar la situación en la que se hallaba. Aún seguía en el dormitorio de sus padres, completamente desnuda. Sus muslos estaban pegasos a causa de sus fluidos y los de sus hermanos. Albus y James seguían a cada lado suyo, profundamente dormidos. Así que no habían sido ellos los que la habían despertado. Entones, ¿quién había sido?

Lily no tardó en hallar la respuesta. De pie, en un lado de la habitación, había un hombre de cabello negro revuelto y de ojos verdes esmeraldas cubiertos por unas gafas redondas. Los ojos del hombre estaban abiertos a más no poder y los observaba estupefacto.

Lily sintió que todo a su alrededor de rompía en pedazos.

—¿Pa... papá? —preguntó Lily con un pequeño jadeo.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **A decir verdad no planeaba que el fic fuese tan largo, pero ya he visto que ha sido imposible. Siento este corte de fic tan rpentiono, pero la tercera parte (y última) ya la tendré escrita para cuando éste se haya publicado. Lo más seguro es que la tercera parte la publique dentro de una o dos horas.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despìde,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
